Intuition
by dannitello
Summary: Blahhhhhhhhhhhh. =D
1. Default Chapter

Intuition - Chapter One  
  
"Justine! I would greatly appreciate it if you would, for once, pay attention in class and answer my question on the animal at the end of this food chain?"  
  
Mrs. Taylor's voice jerked a drowsy, Asian girl out of her fantasy.  
  
"Wha.? Uh. dragons?" she offered lamely the first animal that popped into her mind. The moment she said it, she knew it was a mistake. A few of Justine's good friends sniggered behind cupped hands.  
  
Mrs. Taylor looked as if she would have rather jumped to her death than teach such a difficult girl. "You," said Mrs. Taylor icily, "Will see me after class."  
  
Justine sighed exasperatedly; it was not the first time she had acted without thinking. Many times, her teachers have caught her drawing, writing and even reading during their monotonous lessons. The only teachers not complaining to her mother was her English teacher and Literature teacher. At least they knew how to appreciate my being on this planet, thought Justine bitterly.  
  
*  
  
"Now Justine," hissed Mrs. Taylor outside the classroom, "I don't know who you think you are, and I don't care who you are, but you have absolutely no right whatsoever to humiliate me like that in class! I don't understand what your English teachers see in you," she added coldly.  
  
Justine fought back a smirk and pretended to look innocent and angelic. Her friends watched out of the classroom windows.  
  
"I tell you, you must have them under some kind of spell.you. You are not stupid. You have potential. But you aren't using it. And I have no idea what inspired you to tell me 'dragons' like it was the most ordinary creature in the world. Because it most certainly isn't!" she spat.  
  
"To you, it's not," whispered Justine under her breath, soft enough for only herself to hear only.  
  
"Well I suppose you would like to see yourself turn into Harry Potter wouldn't you, you fantasy fan?" drawled Mrs. Taylor. She said it like it was a bad thing.  
  
"I wouldn't mind!" yelled Justine suddenly. "I wouldn't mind going 'Accio quill!' for once during lessons instead of learning of food whatits in your class!"  
  
Mrs. Taylor looked wearily at Justine through her owl-like spectacles. "I give up," she murmured, to no one in particular, and strolled away.  
Justine shrugged and walked back into the cheering roar of the convent girls in her class. They were so loud she didn't notice a long feather zooming past her ear and falling gently to the floor where she once stood.  
  
*  
  
She sat uncomfortably in the back of her mother's car, not listening to a single word a mother was saying.  
  
"Your teacher called me today!" fumed Mrs. Lee. "She wanted to know what was on your mind during lessons today! She said you gave 'Dragons' as an answer to her question!"  
  
Justine tried desperately to fight back a grin. "I was worried about the exam, mum."  
  
Just saying it was making her tummy flip. She had her final Grade Eight music exam that afternoon, the only reason she was in a car. She hated vehicles and anything that worked on batteries. And her mother reprimanding her in a car was not helping things. She felt as though she was going to throw up.  
  
"You yelled at her! What were you doing!" screeched her mother, narrowly missing a pedestrian crossing the road, who in turn made a rude sign at her. "Oh sod off you," she said in reply to the pedestrian.  
  
"Mum," Justine said, with a tired expression on her face, "I don't think it's very wise to get someone emotional and guilty before his or her piano exam."  
  
Mrs. Lee glared back at her, but said no more.  
  
*  
  
"Good morning Mrs. McLeod," Justine said politely to her examiner, her face blank of any nervousness and panic.  
  
"Good morning, dear. Now would you please, take a seat," The kindly looking Mrs. McLeod gestured to the piano bench. She sat down gingerly but was about to take out her pieces when she heard a voice in her head.  
  
Okay. New one. She doesn't look like wizarding material though. but she is quite cute, in a button-nosed kind of way.  
  
Justine froze. What did she just hear?  
  
Oh damn I can't see her from where I am. Ron, would you mind getting up and shifting the books at the corner? came a deeper voice. Sure. Oww. this telepathy thing that Dumbledore made us wear! It's giving me a permanent headache!  
  
"Now would you like to play your scales or pieces first?" came the examiner's motherly voice.  
  
"Pieces, please," Justine replied, her voice shaking slightly. It wasn't good to hear voices, even in the wizarding world, as J.K. Rowling had mentioned in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Right then. I think I see her side view now. thanks again for shifting the books. It's hard to sit under a table wearing an Invisibility Cloak practically all the time! Oooh. great view.  
  
Justine suddenly looked constipated.  
  
She looks constipated. Came the first voice.  
  
And then she looked even more.  
  
Even more now, added his companion.  
  
Justine suddenly couldn't stand it anymore. She spun around and looked at the examiner in the eye.  
  
"Hello Ronald Weasley," she said, hoping against hope that she sounded cool and that she had made the right guess.  
  
Her [or his, in a manner of speaking] ears turned bright pink, proving Justine's theory.  
  
"And you, Mister Potter," she said lightly, pulling the Cloak off him, who was sitting under the glass table. She gasped.  
  
She had her first glimpse of Harry Potter. Not the one in her dreams or in her imagination, but the real Harry. She had always believed that everything was real, and now she saw it for herself.  
  
The scar was not, as in the movies, inclined to the right of Harry's forehead. It was in fact, slightly to the left, and a bit more jagged looking. His hair, like Rowling had described it, was undoubtedly messy, but she hadn't expected it to be this untidy. But the thing that interested her most, were his eyes. They were greener than jade, smoother than emerald and brighter than diamonds. And they were currently darting around the room.  
  
"How." a raspy sound escaped from his mouth. He cleared his throat and begun again. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well I'm not stupid you know. I could hear the both of you talking in my head. And that, isn't a good thing, even in the wizarding world," Justine grinned, sitting back on the piano bench. "I do believe the both of you are here for a very good reason, which might so remotely be me?" she finished, last words heavy with sarcasm.  
  
"She's the one, Ron, she's the one!" added Harry unnecessarily but excitedly.  
  
"What? Who am I? Why are you looking for me?"  
  
"Sit down, Alex, no need to get over-excited," said Harry, pushing her down again.  
  
"Now, we would explain, but I suppose you would like to complete your exam first." trailed Ron.  
  
"Er. I can't concentrate. Can't you just fake my marks or something?" asked Justine hopefully.  
  
Ron looked into her pleading eyes and sighed. "Okay, okay." Justine squealed and began plunking her fingers on the piano keys, pretending to play.  
  
Harry peered at the Diviner he and Ron were sent to retrieve, the girl who had lived her fifteen years of life as a muggle, his eyes lighting up with curiosity. How could Dumbledore have missed her out while choosing students? He saw Ron scribbling furiously on Justine's grade slip.  
  
"Er Harry? I'm done. What should we do now?" said Justine. "Portkey?"  
  
"Absolutely right," replied Harry, pulling a box out of his robes and tapping the box with his wand lightly. The lid sprang open and Ron put the grades into a file, leaving it on the table. A few strands of red hair were beginning to sprout from Ron's scalp. Harry got to his feet, which were numb from sitting under the table, falling face forwards into Justine.  
  
"Sorry," he said, blushing very hard.  
  
"'S okay," answered Justine, reddening as well and helping Harry gently regain his balance.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "If you two have completed falling over each other, do you mind proceeding back to Hogwarts?"  
  
The both of them went even redder and remained quiet. "On the count of three now, "ordered Ron, freckles appearing on his face as he took off the examiner's spectacles. "One. two. three!" Justine felt a sudden jerk near her navel as the world slowly disappeared in a whirl of colours.  
  
*  
  
She finally felt her feet hid a cold, solid stone floor and she found herself in a round circular room, all which seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
Déjà vu? She thought silently.  
  
"Hello Justine," said an old but firm voice cheerily. Justine spun around, although she already knew who was the speaker. She saw Harry and Ron grinning, standing by the side of an ancient man who was peering interestedly at her through a pair of silver half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" breathed Justine.  
  
"Guilty," answered Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling. "Now Justine, I suppose the three of you have had enough fun. I believe you would like some answers?" He looked pointedly at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Er. We'll just be leaving now, sir," said Harry, taking the hint although his expression clearly stated that he longed for answers as well. Ron looked terribly disappointed that he was not to stay back. Harry had to drag him away by the elbow.  
  
"Have a seat," Professor Dumbledore gestured toward a comfy-looking armchair as he settled behind his desk. Justine obeyed and sank nervously into the chair. Behind her, Fawkes the phoenix gave a loud squawk.  
  
"You are a Diviner. You have powers to See. You are powerful," clipped Dumbledore seriously.  
  
Justine spluttered. "W- what?"  
  
"You are born with the gift to see! You are a powerful weapon! You can control." Seeing the blank look on Alex's face, Dumbledore continued. "Very few wizards are born with this special Gift. Some use it wisely, most others don't. You see, Diviners show their wizarding powers later than normal young wizards, which is why we overlooked you while choosing students to attend Hogwarts."  
  
"You thought." stammered Justine, "You thought I was a Squib?"  
  
"Well, yes. I have spoken with your mother about it. She is a witch as well, it's just that she never told you. She said you were fine as a muggle and you need not have any other worries," said Dumbledore. "But, in the past week, you have been doing magic. something with surprised the entire Ministry. Nothing serious, just some summoning charms and a few others."  
  
"I have?" Justine's eyes widened with happiness and surprise.  
  
"Yes you have. You managed to summon a quill right out of a Grade Three student's hand. She was so shocked when it flew out the window you know and."  
  
Justine cleared her throat gently.  
  
"Ah yes I'm sorry, got carried away. So now that you have performed magic without a wand, you are considered a highly powerful wizard."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Usual wizards need a wand to perform magic. But you don't. That's a feat. Very few wizards are capable of doing such a thing and most only do so when they are very, very angry. Putting it simply, you can kill someone at will," said Dumbledore sternly.  
  
He watched carefully as her eyes widened even more, dark irises reflecting the candlelight.  
  
"Naturally, we cannot allow that to happen," Dumbledore continued lightly, "So you have been accepted into this school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have already owled your mother about your whereabouts."  
  
At this sentence, Justine's eyes widened so much that Dumbledore thought they would fall out of their sockets and roll on the floor in delight.  
  
"Thank you Professor!" said Justine happily, still looking as if she could kiss the hem of his robes.  
  
"No, no, it's fine. We do need to educate you to control your powers, so that you don't accidentally kill someone when you are angry with them, you see?"  
  
She nodded, obviously too happy to care. Dumbledore stood and reached for the Sorting Hat sitting on a shelf in his office. He placed the Hat gently on Justine's head and waited.  
  
Gryffindor please! Gryffindor. Gryffindor. prayed Justine.  
  
Well, so we have a Diviner in school now. With great potential as well. murmured the hat. Where should you go? Plenty of bravery, yet still smart and sometimes sly. You belong everywhere. But, since you insist. let it be.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" screeched the hat suddenly and fell off Justine's head onto the floor. "Right then," said Dumbledore, "It is the summer holidays so no one is to stay at Hogwarts. But some people are here to help me with the Order. I think you can guess why Harry and Ron were getting you today. Labour shortage," smiled Dumbledore. "Would you like to join them in your common room now?"  
  
Justine nodded and said another final thank you before speeding out of the office.  
  
* 


	2. Chapter Two: The Arrival of the Students

Over the next few days, Justine's head remained sore, and kindly Mrs. Weasley had offered to go to Diagon Alley with her to get her things. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to tag along.  
  
"Now, Harry dear, would you mind going first?" Mrs. Weasley gave Harry the bowl of Floo Powder at the fireplace in the Great Hall.  
  
Harry nodded and placed his spectacles in his pocket. He grabbed the fine, luminous green powder, sprinkling some into the roaring fire, changing it to a vibrant green, illuminating their faces.  
  
He stepped into the cool fire and yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron!" Harry vanished in a rise of the flames.  
  
Justine gulped. "Now, its your turn, dear. Remember to speak clearly!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerily to her, handing her the powder.  
  
The flames, which transported Harry, returned to their fiery red. Justine stepped forward, more bravely than she felt, and sprinkled the green powder over the heat. Bright, tall, green flames sprung up once more, and she stumbled forward shakily.  
  
The flames licked her skin gently, not hot at all. On the contrary, it was cool. "The Leaky Cauldron!" she shouted, and felt herself spinning in a world of flames, hair flying out behind her.  
  
As fast as she left, she felt herself slide out onto solid ground once more. Justine coughed repeatedly and scrambled out of the way, lest Hermione came. Tidying up her hair, she got up and started to walk around the place.  
  
Many witches and wizards sat around glazed wooden tables, laughing and sipping drinks, some of which Justine did not feel like knowing what they were made of. A few. things. that looked suspiciously like goblins, cast a surly eye over her. Justine shrugged and leaned over the bartop, asking the toothless man behind it. "Excuse me, but did Harry Potter come out of the fireplace a while ago?"  
  
The man looked her up and down, then broke into a grin. "Well ah? I betcha anuddah one o' those admirehs, Miss?"  
  
Justine was just shaking her head vigorously, trying to explain, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Harry.  
  
"You know," he said amusedly, leaning against the bar, "I've been standing next to you all this while."  
  
Justine laughed and dragged him away, the voice of Mrs. Weasley bringing them to the back door, where they rejoined Ron and Hermione, exiting to stand in the bright summer sunshine.  
  
"Right. now." muttered Mrs. Weasley and started to count the grey bricks with her wand. Almost immediately, the bricks started to shuffle and move, opening up a large gateway where a wall had been.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Justine, as they walked into Diagon Alley.  
  
*  
  
There was a soft, tinkling bell as Justine opened the door to Ollivanders' Wands. Mrs. Weasley and the others had gone to Flourish and Blotts to buy their new school books.  
  
All the shelves in the shop were occupied with thin, long, green boxes, most of which were already collecting dust. There was a flickering light coming from a few torches hanging down the ceiling.  
  
"Well, well, well." came a voice mistily. "Who have we here?"  
  
Justine nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around to face an old but sturdy looking man who was barely her height.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander at your service," he continued, pottering around the shelves using a stepladder. "This should do fine." he murmured as he pulled out one of those boxes, clouds of dust flying all over the place. He opened it and gave the finely chiseled wooden stick to Justine.  
  
"Now go on, give it a swish." encouraged Mr. Ollivander.  
  
Feeling immensely stupid, Justine did as she was told. And to her surprise, a trail of sparks burst from it, hanging in the dim firelight.  
  
"Very nice! It's rarely I have a change to pick a wand on the first try!" said Mr. Ollivander, looking extremely pleased with himself.  
  
"Maybe its just me," Justine grinned and reluctantly placed the wand back into its box.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who are you, Miss.?"  
  
"Lee. Daughter of Kristen Moune."  
  
"Oh? Isn't that queer. I've never known her daughter to be magical. in fact, I just saw your mother here yesterday."  
  
Justine smiled weakly and paid for the wand, mind clearly elsewhere. Her mother had created a vault at Gringotts to provide her with wizarding money.  
  
IBut/I, she wondered, Iwhy hadn't she told me that I was a squib or something? At least I would be able to enjoy the luxury of having wizard blood. /I  
  
*  
  
Justine followed Mrs. Weasley's directions and arrived at a shop. She looked at the overhead hanging sign, which the words "Flourish and Blotts" were embossed on, before opening the door, clutching her wand box tightly.  
  
Seeing a tuft of Ron's red hair, she made a beeline to the counter where they stood.  
  
"Hey I got my wand," said Justine happily. She looked around their faces, suddenly realizing that there was an extra person with red hair. That person was a girl, sporting red hair tied back into a tight ponytail. Justine raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh! April please turn around, we want you to meet. Justine," Hermione tugged on the girl's robes.  
  
The girl turned around, looking mildly irritated at Hermione's tugging. "Hi!" she then greeted Justine brightly, lips parting into a bright smile.  
  
"Hey April," replied Justine, surveying the girl, taking in her smooth, pale complexion and her large soulful green eyes.  
  
"I just transferred from Beauxbatons into Hogwarts this year! My mum married an Englishman, you see," she picked up the books she had bought. "I'm also a pen pal of Hermione's, just met her, really. Pretty, isn't she?" April laughed at Hermione's stunned look. It was no wonder she was Hermione's pen pal. She spoke just as much and as fast. April started to walk out the door, still chatting, when a blond-haired someone slammed face first into her.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you." Draco Malfoy looked up at April with a smirk. "Well, well, Weasley," he aimed at Ron, looking April up and down, "Did your little sister just grow much Imuch/I prettier?"  
  
April looked outraged. "Get out of the way you twit!" she hissed, red strands of hair falling out of her band and framing her face. "Or I'll make you." Her eyes blazed.  
  
Draco was shocked. No one ever talked to him like that, except his father. He stepped out of the way as April strode past angrily.  
  
Ron and Harry looked terribly impressed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's mouth was opening and closing, as if wanting to say something but kept stopping herself.  
  
Hermione caught Justine's eye and they both laughed. "See you at Hogwarts, Malfoy," they sneered in unison, before winking at each other and walking away.  
  
"How'd she do that?" asked Ron, clearly fascinated.  
  
"You're starting to lose your concentration there; I thought you liked Her." Harry started loudly, before being abruptly silenced with a kick from Ron in the shins. Mrs. Weasley looked curiously at them both.  
  
"Don't mess with girls, Ron, especially if it has something to do with fights," grinned Justine, and dashed ahead with Hermione to join April for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I still don't understand the female gender," muttered Ron sourly.  
  
"I wish I did, Ron, I wish I did," answered Harry, soft enough not to let Mrs. Weasley overhear.  
  
*  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Justine bid April farewell after lunch, and headed back to Hogwarts. Justine tried on the robes Mrs. Weasley had gotten her and found them just right.  
  
For the first time in a week, the entire Order was present at dinner. Justine caught snippets of talk, but understood nothing. Everything, it seemed nowadays, was talk about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Justine's mind wandered back to this afternoon's incident, thinking darkly what Draco Malfoy would do if they kicked him out of school because of his father.  
  
"Hey Justine?"  
  
"Wha-?" She snapped out of her thoughts. It was Harry.  
  
"You er. can you remember.? You wanted to learn how to fly." Harry looked around uncomfortably. Ron sniggered. Harry threw him a death glare.  
  
Justine looked at his flushed face. "Sure," she replied, trying hard not to laugh. "Now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And they both got up from the table. "I'll get my broom first. Can you wait for me in the Entrance Hall?" asked Harry. Justine nodded and both walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers behind them.  
  
ISo what if they want to talk? There's nothing between us in the first place!/I she thought angrily.  
  
As she waited in the Hall, her footsteps echoed distantly, reflecting off the high stone walls. Suddenly a few torches at the corridor leading to the Teachers' Lounge went out with a puff of smoke. Justine had started, staring darkly at the torches.  
  
Perhaps a gust of wind had come through a window? But she had not felt any wind whatsoever.  
  
She shuddered.  
  
"Are you ready?" a familiar voice asked gently.  
  
Justine turned around, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. Harry's presence was somewhat comforting as she let out the air in her lungs.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Harry looked at her quizzically.  
  
Justine breathed evenly, nodding. The both of them walked out the doors; unlit torches still smoking.  
  
*  
  
At night, Justine lay staring at the rich red colour of her bed hangings. Hermione was already fast asleep in the next bed.  
  
That flying, soaring sensation still remained in her stomach, making her grin. She never would have guessed how fun Quidditch could ever be. The moment her legs lifted off the ground, an entire different feeling took over. She was feeling. contrastive, as if she had woken up from a long dream the second she was in the air, and flying, was real.  
  
She still remembered the wind in her hair, sending it flying out behind her, and she recalled the moon's soft light playing on the glinting silver Quidditch hoops. How she longed to be on the team!  
  
And Harry had helped. A lot. He had taught her to hold the broomstick, and how to control the magnificent Firebolt. She recalled seeing him soaring gracefully, silently breaking through the cool night air, his flushed cheeks when he reached the ground. She could tell from that exuberant grin on his face, that he really loved flying. Flying was not difficult, considering the Firebolt was so. obedient. But she knew, not all brooms would be as good as a Firebolt. Harry had reminded her as well.  
  
Justine turned onto her side, still smiling about seeing everything from a great distance up. Harry had looked like a miniscule ant, with extraordinarily bright green lights for eyes, staring at her from the ground. The grass was covered with a layer of dew, soaking in the moonlight, and the lake was awesome.  
  
Its black waters were smooth, with a few ripples now and then, from the creatures within. Its dark surface mirrored the clouds, the moon, the stars, and even the breeze that swept across the land.  
  
Justine's eyes, bright and sparkling with happiness and excitement, finally closed.  
  
*  
  
So that was what Justine did for the next few days. Quidditch, eat, and sleep. There was the occasional game of chess as well, but she was always beaten by Ron.  
  
The next week, Justine had gotten to meet Ginny Weasley. She had gone to Egypt to visit her brother Bill with Fred and George. They had just gotten back.  
  
Justine spotted her first. "Hi, are you Ginny?"  
  
The freckled girl looked startled. "Yes I am."  
  
"Justine," said Justine, extending her hand. "I'm at Gryffindor as well."  
  
Ginny shook her hand politely, a smile making her ordinary face look pretty. "I've heard about you from Ron and Mom," she explained.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were not present when Ginny had arrived. They were called to help with some research on Dark Magic. Justine was not asked, surprisingly. She could just predict where the information was needed.  
  
IThey think I'm too frail to search for anything.idiots. /IJustine grinned.  
  
Justine and Ginny's chatter continued, and over the days, developed into a good friendship. Harry, Ron and Hermione had not found anything yet, so Ginny and Justine volunteered to help.  
  
Apparently, the information they needed was on page 1056 of Dark Chills (found by Justine):  
  
IUsing very intricate and deep magic, wizards can control fire and resist the burning heat. In fact, they may get to the "heart" of the flame, and put it out, or increase the heat and size of the fire. This is called Elemental Control of Fire. It requires very difficult magic and a lot of power in a wizard. Usually, Elemental Control would be a gift. Some wizards, when feeling angry or else, would allow fire to burn brightly or even increase the size of the flame. There is another form of Elemental Control of water on page 2047. /I  
  
"What's that all about?" breathed Ginny.  
  
"Don't ask us," shrugged Harry, "The Order says this is important and we were to look for Elemental Control, no matter what element it is."  
  
Justine remained silent. Something about this was very familiar.  
  
"I've got it!" she said suddenly, startling everyone.  
  
"What is it, Just?" asked Ron, biting his lip nervously.  
  
"That night, when I went out to fly for the first time," she began excitedly, "A couple of torches went out on their own, and there was no wind!"  
  
"Wizarding fires don't get put out by wind anyway." thought Hermione aloud. "D'you think someone might have sneaked into Hogwarts?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other warily. "I didn't see anyone, although they could be wearing an Invisibility Cloak," said Justine, frowning.  
  
"Yeah, we both didn't see anyone at all, the whole night we were on the pitch," backed Harry.  
  
"The Iwhole night/I?" asked Ron, eyes widening with interest.  
  
"Er. No. Of course not. As in, night. Till midnight maybe. No where near whole. No? No," said Harry nervously.  
  
"He means the time we were on the pitch, only until about eleven o' clock," Justine helped gently. Harry shot her a grateful smile.  
  
Ron was positively glowing with victory.  
  
"May we show this to the Order now?" interrupted Hermione.  
  
Everyone grunted and moved slowly out of the library, heading down the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*  
  
None of them knew what the information was ever for. The moment the Order got hold of it, they had an emergency meeting and chased the teenagers back to the common room.  
  
Justine sighed. She crossed out yet another day of her calendar using a bright red marker. Her wonderful summer was nearly gone and there were only three days left till the start of the new semester. Though she told herself not to get nervous, the same few thoughts always seemed to be crossing her mind nowadays.  
  
What happens if I can't keep up with my grade?  
  
Will I be pushed down one grade?  
  
Worst.  
  
What if my schoolmates don't like me. ?  
  
She lay flat on her velvety bedspread, looking up into the scarlet bed hangings above her. Giving a strangled cry, she pulled the hangings shut and started to beat up her pillow.  
  
Sure, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all reassured her that she will settle in nicely at her new school.  
  
"You're Inice/I, Just!" cried Ginny when Justine had voiced her thoughts out to her. "They're sure to like you!"  
  
"That's right," added Dumbledore. "Besides, you read the Muggle replicas of the wizarding textbooks. They may be a bit different; but they'll do. You'll catch up in no time."  
  
Did she believe them?  
  
No.  
  
How could she ever catch up with people who have been studying wizardy for five grades?  
  
Impossible, she thought silently.  
  
*  
  
"Justine! Please stop day-dreaming!" yelled Harry across the Quidditch pitch on 1st September.  
  
Justine's broom jerked back up roughly, as it was a school broom. "Sorry!" she shouted back, zooming as fast as she could go on the broom to catch the falling quaffle.  
  
She has decided to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team and be a chaser.  
  
She would give all she had to earn a place on the team. It was a good team after all.  
  
She sped towards the goalposts, narrowly avoiding Ron as the keeper and scoring a goal. Justine did a few circles in the air elatedly, cheering hoarsely. Ron was a good keeper.  
  
"I'm sure you'll make it," said Ginny after lunch. "You might be better than Angelina even. It's just that you really need a new broom."  
  
Justine knew. She had been training with a battered Comet Two Sixty that absolutely refused to listen to her. Justine thoroughly enjoyed her first flight on Harry's Firebolt.  
  
She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as she heard the Hogwarts' Express from a distance, watching its scarlet body snake around the countryside. Twisting her hands in apprehension, she tied her hair into a ponytail and made her way to the Great Hall to await the arrival of the students.  
  
*  
  
Justine looked around at the milling students warily. Some of them were casting confused looks at her, Harry, Ron and Hermione, trying to figure out why they were already at Hogwarts before them. Others just ignored her.  
  
She spotted another rare Asian girl near the Ravenclaw table, petite and pretty. The girl turned to look at the Gryffindor table and Justine saw her blush when she caught sight of Harry.  
  
IThat has to be Cho. /I  
  
A bright spot of red glinted at the line of newcomers. That tight ponytail in a black band. that clear complexion.  
  
"April!"  
  
Hermione craned her neck to look for her. "Did you see her? I can't. I'm much too short."  
  
"I do, she's the last person after the Grade 1s. can't miss that red hair." said Justine, desperately trying to get April's attention. "I'm too short!" sighed Hermione. "And you're too tall," she added grumpily, looking up at Justine.  
  
"Am not! Look at Ron!"  
  
Ron turned away the moment Hermione settled her gaze on him. "Oh yeah that's tall."  
  
Harry's eyes were laughing silently as he saw Ron blush near purple. Justine jabbed him in the ribs with her wand, although she was laughing hard inside as well.  
  
Soon after, the Sorting Hat finished its song and the sorting of the new Grade Ones, April was called up next.  
  
"April Myoah and Justine Lee, please come up here please," rang the voice of Professor McGonagall.  
  
Shakily, Justine got up from her seat at the Gryffindor table and went up, feeling the gaze of hundreds of pairs of eyes on her.  
  
"April Myoah is a student from Beauxbatons. She has moved to Hogwarts for the rest of her school years."  
  
April smiled at Justine, then at the entire school, before the Sorting Hat fell over her eyes.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shrieked the Hat finally. April got up from the stool gracefully and went down to sit with the Gryffindors, who were clapping enthusiastically.  
  
"And this," Professor McGonagall gestured at Justine, "Is Justine Lee from Singapore. She has already taken the Sorting and will be joining the Grade Six Gryffindors."  
  
Everyone craned to take a look at her. Justine felt a blush creep up her cheeks.  
  
No one has ever entered Hogwarts during the holidays.  
  
No one has ever managed to join a grade without being in another wizarding school before.  
  
So why, and how, wondered the students, had she entered?  
  
* 


End file.
